Finding Peace
by subath
Summary: Start her life as refresh with her fury partner to achieve her goal to bring shinobi world into era of peace.. join her to see her obstacles and her love...
1. Chapter 1

Everyone who acknowledged her and fight for the peace is dead,everything is lost and those who care about her were dead in the battle between Goddess and humans... Finally she sealed the goddess and her will , nothing left for her to return. what she do now? kakashi sensei are dead with sakura for saving her from the attack and sasuke ,her brother also dead by sealing ... noone is there.. what is her purpose now?

As she closed her eyes, finally feel defeated by his multiple injuries,Naruto was happy to die and join her precious people ... But Fate and kurama has many plans and decided to mess with her. Naruto is living once more. Time travel is her simple answer to change her life but waking up in your body at age four in orphanage where noone talks to you and care about you is not at all pleasant ...Now here to change her and her precious people lifes... But how she didn't know? she isn't the sharpest kunai in pouch. She now once again to face the world with lot of enemies and to live through the hardships she did.

Now at a four year old Uzumaki Naruto while especially small, still has the mind of an adult who needs to take a lot of meditation takes to adjust her previous level to atleast escape from anyone who decided to attack. She decided to talk to kuruma who is still in lower energy for about what to do and makes a huge sacrifice to send Naruto in the past, determined to set things right.

Naruto looked around and finds her partner in endless tunnels..

 **"Hey kit"** told tired kurama

"NII-SAN"

She hugged her mentor,partner,brother.. tears flowing

"niisann .. i dont know what to do"

Kurama knows what she talking to see her dead friends who not acknowledge her.. and she scared for live as happy go lucky girl and dobe

 **"kit.. don"t worry .. im here with ur every step whatever u decide"**

for longtime crying and pacifying , she decided her final decision

"Kurama-nii, i dont want to be dobe and deadlast,i dont want to relive my life.. it is hell"

 **"kit.. i understand .. start ur life as yourself without mask of acknowldgement"**

"k.,nii..this time i will achieve peace"

They talked long hours and finally come to the conclusion to not share anyone the future information because they think this as childish fantasy and not want to live in interrogation department..and she also going to early graduate and live her life..this way not able to predict future but knows the enemy .

Now it changes her life forever...


	2. Chapter 2

First of all,She needs to collect survival things before leave from orphanage in ten days .She knows when her fifth birthday comes.. that time only mob attacked the orpanage which leads to survive on her own.

She knows her experience in orphanage is only lonliness and hunger atleast she recieves the basics of survival.

Due to kura nii-san resting for a year,She will not be able to talk to him much but we discuss about our situation and come to certain problems when we think about training ... main problem was chakra control.. perhaps now due to starting earlier she will achieve it..another problem was her chakra induced hyperactivity is the main reason for she acted like she did .so ,she needs to gain the balance between body and also she has difficult to focus her mind because of ability to take lot of things at all once.

She want to learn to Fuuinjutsu for solving the focus problems and want to make her parents proud this time. She hardly know anything last time because of lack of proper education.

She wants to live up to her heriatege and also want to achieve her kekkai genkai chakra chains this time .She knows this takes lot of mind and chakra control.

Sandaime after her fifth birthday only meet her regularly every week once. She needs to plan for entering the academy and early graduate .Because of her jinchiruuki status ,it takes lots of difficult but she will not give up believe it! and she is going to make her own way in shinobi.

Her beliefs come true when she kicked out by matron from orphanage. She knows last time jiji met her in Icharuku ramen after one week from kicked out and gave her an apartment.

During this week ,she decided to stay in the house near FOREST OF DEATH ,no one comes there .Because it is haunted house by villagers,but no one knows it is her mother house before marry her father.

Noone knows in that house blood seal is there for one door which door is invisible by genjutsu. This place she knows because her mother told during kurama chakra mastering but she didnt go inspect it..now she have time..

A small house is in centre which is surrounded by gardens and very near to forest and also a lake in short distance which solves her water supply problems.

She openened the house, reached that door and opened by her blood.. This room consists a library and lots of jutsus and fuuinjutsu left behind by her mom.. and armories,kunai shuriken etc..

Now here starts her shinobi life...


	3. Chapter 3

Last time having never stepped outside of the orphanage,she lived in alleyway and searches for food in trashes... but now its changed because of her mother home gives her a secure base ... She knows what to avoid and eat in the forest due to Jiraya's training ..

She still got nightmares about her friends dead corpses..so daily overwork herself to sleep.

She starts her training from kunai throwing which from armories ,basic katas, stretches,punches ,calligraphy and meditation .She starts chakra control exercises such as leaf sticking and rotation with help of shadow clones.

Its been five days she continuously training and make herself known by wandered into the village here and there and simultaneously ignoring the villagers hate filled eyes. Then she accelerates plan to met jiji and join the academy .

Then,She peaks at Ichiraku ramen after one week but behind her she hears someone coughing.

 **Teuchi POV:**

Teuchi could not believe what he saw .. he rubbed his eyes to double check himself what he saw is mini kushina with Minato blue eyes..He could not help remember their antics and happiness for their child.. He feel sad when remember about their death and red haired girl orphan status.

He amused by her actions peaking his store After that he make himself known and also watched her expressions become fear and tried to go away.

Then he saw her state which is physically underdeveloped around her age.

"Hey kid want eat here?" he asked .he watched her facial expression change into happy and feel himself happy.

"I dont have money" she hesitantly told

"Its ok.. its from house for first bowl"he convinced her.

She smiled brightly which revels sun.

After we talked about 1 hour,he understand her status and immediately sent the word to Hokage.

 **Hiruzen pov:**

The sandaime hokage was tired from his job with his infinite amount of paperwork and his ninja informed naruto status,he feels angry at the orphanage tried to find a way to meet naruto but uanble to do .

Then,he shunshined to Ichiraku.

There he meet little kushina with minato smartness kid,he surprised when she remembers him and call him "JIJI".After conversing with her and see her awkward personality and wise beyond age ,he see the two greatest heroes goodness in her.

She ask him to want to know about shinobi world and where she able to learn .So he told about academy to her,she want to join eagerly and become strong.

"Ah,Naru-chhan why u want to be strong" asked he

"I want to protect myself and my precious people and not to be looked down" she told

He wants her to be child and not become adult thinks about konoha breeds genius like Orochimaru,Itachi and her but former one is breaked and another one is breaking.

He doesnt want her to be in this list but he wants to mingle with her own age kids so he didnt deny and allowed.

 **Naruto pov:**

after jiji approves, she feels accompolished.

Then jiji give her apartment and allowances .This term,she is going to be enrolled in academy.

Here begins her academy life...


	4. Chapter 4

Her apartment is small composed of living area,kitchen,a small bathroom and bedroom just like last time.

When she think about training ,her taijutsu is coming along and She had quickly fallen in love with medical jutsu ,which was useful and helped her friends in war .. She wants to learn it and help them in any possible way.

Last time she will not able to learn medical jutsus because of imbalance in yin and yang releases.

She wants to relearn her last time jutsus but her body not ready to use such techniques.. so she needs to learn C and D ranks and fuuinjutsu in her fighting style and also want to be like her mother as kenjutsu mistress.

Naru never went to the library because of her low literacy skills .She wants to change that this time.

When she enters the library,she expected to be get harsh words and sneering but not warm smile now got another precious person other than jiji and ichiraku which feels her eyes get watering and blinks them away

The librarian is nara shikako,old lady who is third war veterian shinobi talks nicely to her and give her access to academy level section .In that section only till C rank jutsus will be there.

Now she went to academy collection and collect the books for muscle building ,chakra control and jutsu theory , also got medical books by suggestion of shika-obasan which she allowed her to call..

She starts her training at morning for laps and taijutsu and then breakfast .After that chakra control,chakra sensing and masking and then evening Calligraphy,anatomy studies,herbs collection and making poisons .

She went ichiraku and library regularly and help them in any forms and spent time with her precious people and enoying their presence.

After two months ,Naruto enters the academy It was her choice to move on or give her friends a chance.. Her resolve hardened to give a better future for everyone.

Just like she expected ,no kids talk to her .She still feel hurt for this and was required to attend the academy for seven hours which she used this time for calligraphy training and medical studies.

Academy instructor tried to sabtoge her by any means but she not give him any chance.

She will not talk to anyone in academy except answering the questions and just do her work..For one year she managed somehow in academy where kids think she is mute and lot of gossips about her but she didnt listen and do her roll clearly .After one year she applied for early graduation.

All instructors happily allowed to get rid of her .. She passed with flying colors which beat the Itachi academic record.

 **Hiruzen pov:**

He didnt know what to do with his pseudo granddaughter..She didnt talk and smile with anyone except him,ichiraku and Shika,feels like he failing his successor's he learnt academy instructors to went behind him back to get rid of her by passing her.

Now he also feeling as a failure as a hokage,teacher and soon.

He wants to change that and vowed himself to give her steady life which she deserves and he will do..Now all will see Why he call as God of shinobi


End file.
